Cheat
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Olette knew there was something wrong with their relationship. She just didn't expect to find her boyfriend with someone else. Seifer/Hayner. Oneshot.


**Just a one-shot that came to mind out of…nowhere. It must have been the penguin in my closet, sneaking out and whispering ideas in my ear as I slept. That or a serious plot bunny gnawing at my brain. **

**Disclaimer: KH is not mine. If it was, there be so man boyxboy pairings that it would make Marluxia appear straight. **

**Please enjoy. **

**--XD--**

Something was wrong.

Olette knew something was wrong and she had known for a while now.

She was supposed to be Hayner's girlfriend, but she felt like there was something that just wasn't right.

For one, he seemed to be paying less attention to her. They would sit next to each other at lunch during school and he would be engrossed in conversation with either Roxas or Pence, sometimes hardly saying anything to her. Not to mention lately he never had his arm draped over her shoulders like he used to do.

Second, he seemed to be so busy. He was either out with Roxas (they were best friend, but _they_ were supposed to be dating!?) or skateboarding, or having random struggle matches. She was good about letting him go out on his own, knowing that a good amount of space was the key to a healthy relationship, but this was a bit too much space for comfort. He hardly called her and barely took her out on dates anymore. She felt her self esteem sink a few notches, suddenly wondering if there was something wrong with her.

Lastly, there was one obstacle that confused her. A person that was.

Seifer.

She never kept count, but the amount of times Olette heard Hayner say he was going to have a struggle match with the older blonde raised her suspicions.

That's how she found herself sneaking down to the sandlot, wanting to find out the truth for herself. She knew that neither Roxas nor Pence were with him, Roxas having been with Axel for the day, and Pence going home when his mother called him. She admitted to herself that she was nervous knowing Hayner was there by himself against Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. She knew Hayner had a temper and that if he tried to start a fight with Seifer that he wouldn't be able to stand up to all three.

Fear pushing her faster, Olette found her footsteps hurried. She was practically running when she got near. Her heart pounded as a flash of bloody Hayner lying hurt on the ground abandoned scared her.

But once she reached the sandlot her footsteps fell silent. She stopped in her tracks, her presence unseen. She had been stopped by a sound. She could have sworn she heard someone moan. Not a pained moan, but a _pleasured _moan. Curiously she peered around the corner of the building she was pressed up against and gasped blushing immediately upon seeing the sight before her.

There, pinned under Seifer was her boyfriend. And instead of struggling to get the older boy off, he was clenching at the other's shirt, pulling him _closer._ Her eyes trailed over them, watching as their mouth moved together, hands carelessly caressing each other with such raw need and passion. She heard a moan, knowing instantly that it was Hayner who made the noise.

Her stomach sank and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth. She peered around again, wanting to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. This time she watched as they ground their hips together, their lips separating and she saw Seifer trail his hand up Hayner's shirt, pulling the material up, up, up. She could have sworn she heard him say something that sounded like, "Shirt…off…" And then, right before her eyes she watched as Hayner _complied_ with Seifer's request, his chest now bare. And finally she had to turn away when it was _Hayner_ that started a new frenzy of kisses.

Enough was enough and Olette now had the proof that something was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

So the next day, she was highly unsurprised when Hayner approached her after school, claiming that they needed to talk. And she found herself unable to cry when he announced that he thought it would be better if they sought out new people to be with in this world. She had cried enough last night that she was drained of tears. Instead she nodded, forced a smile, and watched him walk away while asking herself…

'_How long has he been gay?'_

**Blah. Random. Stupid. Hopefully somewhat enjoyable. Sorry Olette, but I find Hayner better of with Seifer. The whole love/hate relationship excites me. Review are very welcome.**


End file.
